I wanna go home
by crankyXwhenXprovoked
Summary: Pony has become a famous singer and is away from home, but wants to go home to the love he left there.


With a sigh, Ponyboy set down his pen and folded the piece of paper he was writing on and stood up, walking out onto the veranda. Looking over the city, he had a great view of the Eiffel Tower, that looked beautiful with the tree's in full bloom around the bottom and the setting sun behind it. It had been another beautiful day in Paris, it was missing something though.

"I want to go home," Pony mumbled to himself and rubbed his eyes.

When he was growing up, Darry had wanted him to go to college, but when his voice cracked and got deeper, it was like hearing an angel sing. So he took a few lessons and got discovered. He did a few things near home and made some really nice money doing so and even got a record made. During that time also he fell in love and that love was returned. With none other than his oldest brother. When him and Darry came out to the gang, they were freaked but after awhile chilled out. They had been going out for about two months when Pony was offered to go around the world on a tour. At first he didn't want to but Darry convinced him to. Then he tried to get Darry to come with him, but there was to much around the house and they couldn't leave Soda alone.

Walking away from the window he looked at the note that was sitting there, it was something he wrote to Darry. Each was really short and they all got stuck in a box and never sent, since their last day together was less than ideal.

He had, had a week to get his stuff together that would be going with him on the trip. Pony was told that he might be gone for years and it had been two already. It was another conversation about Darry coming with him and Pony said something's he wasn't proud of. Darry did deserve so much more than that, he really did and a letter or a phone call wasn't going to do it.

The worst part, was everything seemed like it was going so right and then he was dragged out of it.

Grabbing his keys, he went out to go get dinner at a little place that was by his hotel room. Getting outside there were still tons of people out side and bustling around, still Pony felt completely alone. After a while Pony did realize why Darry couldn't come with him, it was still bothered him that he was alone out here.

Getting to the place, he was greeted and sat down. As soon as the waitress got there, he ordered and then sat back and waited. In the corner there was a table of girls that kept looking at him and giggling. At one time when they looked at him, he smiled and winked at them sending them into another fit of giggles.

Over the years he hadn't really changed all that much. Just grew a few more inches, being a inch taller than Darry now. His hair was still red-ish and long, even though his manager didn't like him to put a lot of hair oil in it. So he only did when he was out on the town like this.

When his order came he winked at her too, making the young woman blush and stumble away. He did this quite often, just to get a reaction out of them, even though all of his heart still belonged to Darry. He just hoped that when he went back home, his older brother still wanted him.

~*~*~a few months later~*~*~

Pony was lying on his couch in the hotel room watching the snow fall lightly outside. It was near Christmas and he wanted more than ever to go home. There was a knock on the door then it opened and in walked his, slightly agitating at times, manager.

"Well Ponyboy, I've got some good news," She smiled.

"And what would that be, Kriss?" He looked slightly bored, her idea of good news was another concert.

"Well if your going to be like that, I'll just use this plane ticket to Tulsa and you can stay here in Paris,"

Pony jumped off the couch. "What?"

"Well, I hate to tell you this, but over here is moving on to bigger better things, the US however, still loves your music, so you get to go home for a few months and then just do little shows where you aren't gone for more than a few days, a few weeks at most," She smiled.

There were tears in his eyes as he grabbed her in a hug. "When does it leave,"

"Tomorrow morning," She said when he let go of her.

"So that means?"

"You'll get home, on Christmas eve,"

Pony's smile was blinding. "Thank you god,"

When she left, he went about packing and then tried to go to sleep, but didn't get much. Once he was on the plane however, he fell into a deep sleep, only waking up when the flight attendant told him that they would be landing soon. After he got off the plane and got all of his stuff, he went and put it all in the car that was a Christmas present from Kriss.

Driving through the streets of Tulsa felt odd but his heart started beating faster as he got closer to home. Parking about a block away from the house he got out, leaving his things in the car for the moment. Getting in the gate silently he moved up the stairs and looked in the window. Dally, Johnny and Two-bit were sitting on one couch. Soda and Steve were on the other and Darry was in his chair which was moved more facing the TV. They were all watching something, which took him a moment to realize it was his Christmas special. Rolling his eyes lightly at that, he liked how loud the TV was, maybe he could just sneak in. Opening the door slowly none of them looked, since at that moment the him on TV got louder.

Once in he stood there with his arms crossed. "Don't you guys seriously have anything better to do?"

They all jumped a little at his voice but when they looked at him they all smiled.

"Pony," Soda gasped and was out of his seat and in his little brothers arms, sobbing into his shoulder.

"Hi Soda, I missed you too,"

When Soda let go of him, somewhat reluctantly, the rest of the gang minus Darry got up and hugged him as well.

After Two-bit let go of him, Darry stood up and walked till he was in front of him.

"Hi Darry," Pony said softly.

"Ponyboy," Darry gasped lightly and moved grabbing him around the waist.

Pony let out a small sob and wrapped his arms around Darry's neck tightly as the older male squeezed him tight.

"I missed you so much," Darry sobbed into Pony's neck.

"I missed you too,"

Darry pulled back a little looking into Pony's eyes. Before Pony could even blink, his lips were on Pony's kissing the breath straight out of him. Pony gasped and kissed him back, not even hearing Soda's awww.

When they broke apart, Darry put his forehead to Pony's panting lightly.

"Merry Christmas Darry," Pony smiled.

"A Merry Christmas it is,"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Authors Note~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Whoo some more Darry/Ponyboy

I was driving my friend (who also happens to be named Kristen) home and the song "I wanna go home" by Blake Shelton came on and this idea popped and I just had to put it.

Tomorrow I plan on getting the rest of my odd couples done, since I have ideas for all the ones left ^_^ then next I'll be working on the song fics I have for the outsiders.

So I don't own either the outsiders or the song.

Leave me some love?


End file.
